A broken Knight (up for adoption)
by MightBeGone
Summary: When Jaune gets abandoned by his teammates, and left isolated in Beacon. He gets befriended from one of his most hated enemies, that turns into his greatest friend, Or something more? Important last note; Check last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so it's my first fanfic, yay, moderately good at this stuff, doing gcse's soon so I won't be here a lot, sorry, P.S. as this is my first it's likely crappy. also in this FF Jaune isn't liked much by his teammates as they think he brings them down. (update:8/10/15 replaced some misspelled words and phrases, edited grammer, I need an editor, still don't know how that stuff works, no serious changes as of late)**

Chapter: 1; Personal Responsibility

It was complete. Jaune had finally done it, he had spent countless hours, days even _**weeks**_ trying to accomplish his goal, but finally he had done his work, what is this mysterious goal that had slaved Jaune for the last few weeks, depriving him of sunlight, and social interaction?, _Homework._ Professor Ozpin had been introducing a new way to kill off students inside beacon, luckily Homework was a temporary matter, either way, it still hurt to think to much, " **THE GRIMM HAVE GENDERS**?" Jaune practically shouted in his mind, Jaune just wanted to practice fighting, or watch people fight," **apart from Cardin, I think training is okay,... and my team** " he sighed at the thought of JNPR, his team had been slacking off without him. Sighing heavily to himself, Jaune got up from the desk. checking his scroll. It was now _**four**_ in the morning, the first glimpse of sunlight started flickering and dancing through the gaps between the two curtains, Jaune slugged trogily towards his bed, Asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

"Jaune wake up", Jaune was brought back to consciousness by a soft tugging at his shoulder. Blinking once, then twice, He looked up into the emerald eyes of the beautiful goddess Pyrrha nikos. Jaune opened his mouth to tell her how he really felt... "Five more minutes" he managed to slur, "Jaune if you don't get up, I'll steal your duvet" the goddess purred into his ear. Unbelieving she would do such a thing Jaune turned around while groaning what sounded like a Mario song. A few seconds later he was greeted by the cold grasp of the winter morning. _ **Click**_ _"_ nice undies Jaune, Didn't know you were one for ducks", He knew the sound of that camera. He got up screaming the Mario theme song.

As the hunters and huntresses started departing for their mission, Team JNPR were tasked with guarding an outpost that the white fang had set their ruthless sights on, there was blood-crazed fights going on at night, subsequently the team had the less safe option. "Come on team, Who doesn't like a bit of safeguarding?" Ren just rolled his eyes, Jaune got the same response from the rest of the team, the first few hours had gone really quiet, apart from a few visits from the eccentric team RWBY, which was more than entertaining. By nightfall the mission started going haywire, the first wave of the White Fang had showed up, Ren and Nora were gone in a flash, the shouts of the Queen of the castle and breaking of legs that followed could be heard from even the furthest reaches of Vale. Jaune and Pyrrha had a conversation in the meantime. "This is kinda boring huh?" Jaune absent-mindedly said shrugging his shoulders. The goddess let out a small chuckle "well ,I could think of something we could do" Jaune, happy to be doing something worthwhile was overjoyed, His gleaming eyes stared into the emerald of hers. "Really? Tell me!"

Minutes later they were placing bets on how many broken legs were happening per minute. "I place fifty liens on 20 per minute" Jaune stated confidently, placing a small wallet on the table they were sitting on. "that's a pretty low number Jaune, Nora had a lot of sugar today", "Ren will stop her from killing their members right?, so it's going to be lowered" Jaune took pride in being a good team leader. "Nora had sugar". "…...25", "Nora, sugar" A pause "30" The Goddess smirked "Nora" His confidence deflated rapidly "40..no 45", pyrrah smiled sweetly at him "20".

Jaune walked around the outpost, stopping in front of a vending machine, he had spotted this on the way in. Jaune's stomach groaned in protest after being _**cheated**_ of his money, Sometimes, his best friend was his worst enemy. As he was walking through the rooms, he saw a flash of pink and brown in the hallway. Intrigued by his curiosity he followed the trail, in a room...far off from his comrades stood a short girl, around 4ft9, she had the weirdest hairstyle he had ever seen. Half of it was a deep brown, and the other pink with a few wafts of white, she also had one brown eye and one pink, her clothing was a white jacket with a pink trim, the top half of the jacket cut off into a tank top, supplied by black jeans and belt, with high white boots. "Hello, I-I don't think your supposed to be here" he nearly stuttered on the last few words. she turned around, eyeing him up and down and frowned. "excuse me?" he asked again nervously, she brought out a parasol he hadn't seen from behind her and pointed it at him. Jaune realized the danger too late, his shield did not come up in time, he took two blasts straight to the chest. Tumbling through wall after wall, he stood up, Dizzy and fazed, looking at his scroll he saw his aura was entering red soon. She came at him almost instantly, he quickly ducked under her kick, she spined around catching him with her other foot, bring her parasol down to his body, he barely managed to block it with his sword, he dodged another kick, and went in to strike, she backed away in mid air, surprisingly agile, Coming at him again, her kick struck its mark, he flew into a brick wall, coughing up blood and in a world of pain. "Ouch, your good, but you can't beat an Arc" Jaune said Proudley, tilting her head she looked at him confusion written on her face. Shrugging non-committedly " **She can fight, she threw a few kicks, but that parasol is her weapon, need to get rid of that** " Jaune ran at the lady, and tripped, bringing his sword down, enough to wound the lady, When the sword came to contact with her she _**shattered**_ he stared at the blank space bewildered before feeling a sharp pain in his stomach as his world turned black.

-Neo's pov-

She had dealt with the boy, she would kill him later, she needed to get rid of the other three, he wasn't much of a challenge, he had tripped up, what kind of hunter would he be anyway? She laughed quietly, and walked down the hall she came from, maybe she'd kill the others, who knows?

-Jaune's pov-

It had been a month since the incident at the outpost, Jaune had woken up a week after the incident in beacon, he had fainted after the kick he'd received from... the lady?, Girl?, Child? He was ushered out the room by the nurse "Your friends need this room more than you do", he'd forgotten about his friends, what kind of leader was he?

His friends still haven't woken up yet, he hadn't been able to see them, he was always told such things as "Come Back soon" or "they'll be better in a few weeks", they made him more worried than pleased. he knew what had to be done, he had to get his revenge, teach that...lady girl? a lesson, oh, that and the homework, damn.

"Junie boy" Cardin half sang intending to inflict terror into the blonde knight's heart, which he successfully did so. Jaune on the other hand, _**wanted**_ to keep his lunch, turning slowly towards cardin he replied quietly "Y-yo" waving his hand quickly.

"You gonna pay up?" he said triumphantly, Russel glaring Jaune into his tiny shell, "Your team isn't here to protect you this time" Cardin stated venomously, "There's only one thing you can do." Most of the other students in the cafeteria noticed Cardins victimizing of Jaune and look at the tall bully with disgust. The mention of his teammates plunged the submissive knight into another wave of depression, but Cardin was right there was _**only one thing**_ he could do, turning hastefully on his heels, Jaune ran quickly in a frightened state. He had taken less than three steps when the heavy and painful blunt end of a mace took his legs out from under him in surprise, easy to tell by the perplexed look on his face. Cardin was walking slowly to Jaune murder in his eyes when the gauntlet of Yang's weapon came to contact to his throat, but was refrained from hitting it's mark. "ENOUGH" came the hostile shout of Glynda's warning, Saunting over to Jaune, Cardin and Yang She Glared at them irritation in her eyes, rubbing her temples she looked at them distastefully, "You three, my office NOW" they didn't need to be told twice.

-Neo's pov-

Neo sat in her room, gently swaying to the theme of her music, humming quietly to herself, she'd enjoyed her day out, well it was a bummer since Roman had ordered her to leave the team alive. But it was nothing a little ice cream couldn't fix, she enjoyed toying with the blue eyed 'knight', more accurately she'd mopped the floor with him, even so, the fun still lasted with the rest of the team, the woman with the big...melons and the man with the ponytail had proven easy enough. Even if Neo was slightly distracted by the swaying of Said melons. The biggest challenge had been the gladiator woman, who'd lasted a full minute against her, this infuriated Neo, Causing her to go against his orders and kill the woman rather gursomely, well she had _**tried**_. Still, she had her ice cream. wait, what flavour was it? she looked at the tub, and froze in place whose idea was it to make peanut ice cream, she'd find the man and kill him, right after she finishes hurling in the bathroom.

-Jaune's pov-

Jaune was ecstatic now that his team was out of the infirmary he'd encountered many dirty looks from Cardin but he knew the bully wouldn't dare approach him with his team around, he'd seeked forgiveness from his team straight away, for leading them into the death trap, he was in complete despair after what had happened to them, being at the brink of death like that had terrified the isolated knight, Wiess and Yangs attempts at cheering him up hadn't worked either. He was greeted with a horrible sight, Pyrrah connected by many wires and tubes to a life support machine, her aura wasn't very active either. The doctor, giving Jaune a look of pity, read from his clipboard: "Pyrrah has many broken ribs, a punctured liver, collapsed lung, dislocated arm, shattered leg, broken spine"… the list went on and on after being Ignored and abused by his team, who resented him for the _**comatose**_ of Pyrrha, who hadn't woken up since the two months of the incident, Jaune didn't blame Nora and Ren, Nora had nearly died too, and Ren had a few broken bones, They would of killed him if he caused them to lose one another. "How _ **dare**_ you come and visit **Her** , You did this to Her, and you nearly did it to us too". Jaune had left feeling disgusted with himself at Nora's hateful words. he'd left Beacon to walk around Vale for a hour or two. This led to one of two things, one: realizing what a terrible leader he was, plunging him into a familiar state of sadness, depression, and two: Jaune being too preoccupied with his thoughts, bumped into a familiar ice cream enthusiast.

 **(Another A/N got some more spelling mistakes to take care of, sorry for the delay on Ch.2, finding it very hard on where to go with the story, speaking of stories, i can't decide on whether to place Neo in Beacon or get Jaune kicked out, so there's a poll on my account :D, thanks again, Chapter 2 out soon, dealing with writers block)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/U so starting this eh? First things first, Shout out to the amazing "** The American Wolf" **,who motivated me to get this chapter done, thank you guys so much for all the reviews and faves, it means so much to me that you guys actually read my stuff, and in reply to Guest review: I love me too,** **I know this may seem weird, but thanks, I knew that I'm not familiar enough with their characters and I was being to cliché, don't worry, I'll try to mix it up :D, STILL DON'T GET THE EDITOR STUFF/** **Update 13/10/15, poll ended, 50/50 wow, so i'm just going to add Neo to beacon, trust me, It won't be half-assed)**

 **(UPDATE:22/10/15, Sorry about the massive delay, and bad news, i haven't even started chapter 3 yet, sorry the wifi was down for ages and my first try at chap 3 went horrid)**

 **chapter 2: A stab in the dark.**

The dark streets of Vale were lit up by lamposts on every walkway, the back-alleys and pathways shrouded in a darkness, unwelcoming to those dead and alive alike. There was an Eerie fog in this particular afternoon clouding the busy marketplace full of commotion with a deep sense of insecurity. The Sun had just set, leaving a low glow from the horizon, a scenic sight, ruined by the bright lights radiating from the lampposts.

 _ **Screech.**_ The sound of steel against steel could be heard from the next block over, most citizens of Vale had gone home and closed shop by now, but not him. Jaune was an aspiring huntsman to be, and he would not back down from a challenge, but no matter how hard he tried to idolize himself, the truth was plain as day. " **She's not even breaking a sweat, what the hell?** " Jaune arc, was being trampled over and over by the mysterious and surprisingly mute girl. His technique was horrible, but then again you couldn't blame him. His vision was red with anger, no _**Despise**_ would be a better word for it. The young knight barley ducked under one of the projectiles coming from the parasol of the surprisingly intoxicating woman. Jaune could barely make out his enemy's silhouette in the dark night.

"Show yourself you _**Bastard**_ " Jaune spat the last words with an audible venom in his voice. His scroll started beeping, a call. He had no time to answer, guaranteed he'd actually want to anyway, Jaune saw the yellow sphere flying towards him before it posed a threat, ducking, he brought his shield up to protect his body, " **not this time, Pyrrah spent too long teaching me to fight for me to fail like this** " the thought of his teammate once again saddened the knight, but emotions are a distraction in battle. Spinning around while standing up Jaune brought the blade of his _Crocea Mors_ into her ribcage, causing the woman to again shatter into a million pieces, " **At least I watch my back like I've been told to do** " She reappeared instantly, kicking him in the chest with enough force to throw him off his feet, bringing her parasol in front of herself she fired at him, he deflected the explosive projectiles with his shield every time, charging at her, he slid underneath her roundhouse kick, and swung his sword at her, had his grip been tighter, he wouldn't of let go of the _Crocea Mors_ but Jaune was not so lucky, the blade clattered on the cobblestone a few feet away, concealed by the deathly grip of the night sky and dark alley. The woman looked at him pitifully before gracefully launching an upwards kick,Sending him flying back, knocking him out as his limp body fell to the floor.

-Neo's pov-

Once again she enjoyed playing with the blonde knight, she _ **loved**_ the sadness and despair in his eyes, she would make his death long and painful for causing her to drop her ice cream. Aiming her parasol at the stationary body, she shot at him, and was rewarded by a faceful of shotgun pellets.

"GET AWAY FROM THE IDIOT".

She hated the gauntlet woman, always starting a ruckus, she loved toying with her though, landing gracefully, she aimed her parasol at the blondes more _**valuable**_ assets, maybe there would be some challenge after all. She watched with a childlike malice in her eyes as Yang got more frustrated with watching Neo shatter after the few punches she managed to get on the child, Neo was enjoying this. Firing round after round she got bored of being further away from the fight than she needed to be, she ran into the fray.

-Jaune's pov-

Jaune was awoken by loud noises; The uncomfortable touch of his wet and damp clothes clinging to his skin, and the feeling of the light rain tickling his skin. That and the fact his body hurt like _**hell.**_

Jaune slowly sat up, wincing at the tugging pain in his Shoulder and rib cage, looking around he located his _Crocea Mors,_ he tried to get up, but found he lacked the motivation to do so, Yang, sensing the troubled teen's problem, grabbed him by the arm, and forcefully dragged him to his feet.

"Jaune, stand up" Yang, not finding the time to be witty or seductive, wore an irritated tone to her words

"Yang, what happened? why are you here? where's the girl?" he assaulted her with questions, all three in under a nanosecond, infuriating the blonde bombshell.

"whoa calm it down, one at a time" Yang replied almost instantly.

"The girl, the one at the outpost" Jaune started but realized that Team RWBY was long gone at the time of the incident. Nagging himself for forgetting such a trivial detail, the knight went on to his second question.

"What happened?" the teen asked in a daze, wondering why there were still buildings intact with the vicinity of Yang and her uncontrollable temper.

"To be Frank, I don't know" The blonde replied with a shrug of her shoulders, typical of her personality, "We fought every time I punched her she shattered, then one time she shattered then didn't come back"

The words scared Jaune, the fact that the deadly child could be anywhere around then scared him, his grip tightened on his _Crocea Mors._

The knight was almost ready to leave when he remembered one thing.

"How did you know I was here?" Jaune asked suspiciously, " **In perfect timing no less** " He stared at her, giving the woman and accusing look. She gave him a look so horrifying it chilled him to the bone.

"I tried to call you, but you didn't pick up, so I decided to take more..." She thought for a minute, making the knight wonder if she wasn't all rage, and had some intellect. "straight forward approach" she finished off, making sure she sounded innocent in the process.

Making sure he didn't have a chance to reply, she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to her bike around the corner.

-Neo's pov-

She watched them leave, their chat had been fun to watch, the amount of fear she had put into their hearts was amusing. Okay, maybe Roman was right, she might be a sadist, but still, it was fun, humming to herself, she walked back to the hideout, she would of fought longer with the woman had the boy not started to wake up. He might be untrained and weak, but he had some skill, and a two versus one was not good for her favor. she remembered his name ' _ **Jaune**_ ' it was a weird name, but sounded peaceful, _**weak**_ well she wouldn't go to hard against the boy, it went against the feelings she held for him, wait... _ **feelings?**_ no no no, that wasn't it. she chided herself playfully, you couldn't call hatred something like that, surely Cinder would get ideas, then she would.. Neo shivered at such horrid thoughts, and quickened her pace towards the hideout.

-Jaune's pov-

Everywhere he walked throughout beacon, the guilty stares followed him, even when he had arrived at the training room, people were quick to leave his vicinity, their hate towards the boy increased. The three remaining _non-comatose_ members of JNPR where not getting along as they had quite planned, although being a great tactician, knowing all of his team's strengths and weaknesses, his skills in combat had outweighed his analytical prowess and had made them lose many a tournament, without Pyrrah there wasn't any real teamwork going on with the trio, Just Nora and Ren doing Jaune had failed to take down a target simulation, failed to reach the objective in time, failed to save the hostage, failed to get out of the huntress with the self proclaimed " _Battle-Dress"_ , wait. Jaune felt a sharp pain in his torso, as Ruby ran into the knight at full speed, even with his light armor the hoodie could hardly be called protection.

"Ah sorry, gotta go" The young cookie maniac ran off before Jaune could say a word. Followed by a rather Demonic looking Weiss schnee. She looked at him, at muttered a few, but effective words.

"The Dolt, the candy". Jaune outran the young princess by miles, so fast in fact, that even Weiss had given up on the chase.

" **well, there might be a few good reasons to stay at beacon** " The knight pondered to himself. Thinking about it, nothing seemed to go well in the knights life, he was always last for everything. He would do something about that,but first, he was going to catch him some candy.

-A few hours later-

Jaune was walking down the relatively empty halls of beacon, save for the few students roaming around the halls, or standing outside their dorms, some even having a training marathon in the training room surprising at this time of night, checking his scroll he realized it was 11:26 pm, Not many people would be up at this time of night,Hearing a few shouts of protests, and heavy footsteps Jaune turned around, face to face with Nora who inturn hugged the young knight, which confused him greatly as just a few hours ago she had been staring him into the ground.

"What's the occasion?" Jaune asked with a joking tone, eager to get out of the already awkward situations, as many students were staring at the scene, whispering what would no doubtedly become rumors, although he was too tired to care, he'd deal with it in the morning.

"She woke up, Pyrrah's back in action" Nora Rushed in a childish tone, squeaking in delight, the news made the knight himself ecstatic and overjoyed, Causing him to hug Nora the delight in his eyes, he started sobbing quietly. Okay, really awkward, " **Did someone just take a picture?"** Jaune groaned in protest " **going to be hard to explain to Pyrrha"** well, at least he could, escaping from Nora's death like grip, rubbing the tears out his eyes, he walked with his teammate towards the infirmary.

-Beacon, Infirmary-

Jaune and Pyrrha were given some privacy by Nora and Ren, or more accurately, Ren had to drag Nora out the room for the amount of noise she was making was enough to put the Gladiator into another coma. Team JNPR were finally a team again, this pleased Jaune greatly as Nora had always acted distant toward him, oblivious to how much pain she was causing the young knight. Such a scene was poignant for the rest of the students of Beacon who noticed this, but they were too busy caught up in their own teams, tournaments or missions to do anything about it.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, breaking him out of his daze, he smiled sheepishly at being caught daydreaming at such an important occasion. "what were you thinking about?" it worried her greatly when her friend had such a seriously look on his face.

"Well, you know how your back now?" He asked, leading up to something, no doubtedly trying to get her to agree.

"Yes I am aware I'm no longer in a coma Jaune" She said in a mocking tone, Jaune turned a deep crimson red, realizing his stupidity, The gesture caused Pyrrha to laugh, in turn embarrassing the knight even further .

"You know how we'd always have a challenge, to celebrate something like this" Jaune asked, eager to get to the point, the gladiator smiled, in remembrance of their tradition.

"Go on" She teased playfully, wondering as to where the conversation is going.

"Well, I got a box full of gummy bears off Ruby today, and I need to test if your as fast as your normally are, after being injured for so long" Jaune said mischievously, Causing Pyrrha the smile in glee. Maybe one day the boy would be a good huntsman, but for now he was a good friend.

"Your on" She said confidently, sitting up on the bed, their laughs and giggling, the occasion mouth full of food while talking, could be heard throughout the night.

-Neo's pov-

"YOU DID WHAT?" Cinder spat at Roman's right hand man. "You were to keep a low profile, and I get reports of this!" the flame vixen threw a file of reports on the brown desk separating Neo from her instant demise. "Reports of a fight, broken housing, injured students at Beacon" Cinder said the last word like it was poison, "Your lucky that the higher ups at Beacon didn't decide to do something about your constant disturbances" She was threatening Neo now, sighing, her voice took a much softer tone, "look, I know we've not often seen eye to eye" That, was most definitely an understatement, "but whatever it is that keeps on making you start these fights, just leave it alone, I doubt we've going to get away with it next time" Neo thought about Jaune for a second, oh she just couldn't leave it alone, she was going to hurt it in many many ways. "Neo!" She glanced up at the dominant figure. "What are you still doing here?, dismissed" Neo walked out the room, hiding her maniatic smile from Cinder, Tomorrow was going to be a lot of fun.

 **(A/U God it's 2 in the morning, and I no longer feel motivated to do this, I want to but, ugh writer block, I'll definity finish this off though, I had a two day break and came back with absolutely nothing, sorry for breaking story, but god I need to rant, the people who write this stuff in loads of chapters should be considered no less than gods. ALSO IMPORTANT, there's a poll on my profile, my profile, there's a poll on my profile for you. Update 12/10/15, poll ends 13/10 5:30pm** **Update 13/10/15, poll ended, 50/50 wow, so i'm just going to add Neo to beacon, trust me, It won't be half-assed** **)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/U ugh so sorry about the delay, took me ages to start this, I've mapped down all my idea's though, like I said I took ages as my save got corrupted and WiFi was down, sorry again enjoy the new chapters, I was going to add in the new green eyed girl from RWBY vol 3 trailer, but it's still unclear as to whether she's Neo or not, that's gunna be hard to write but fun none the less, and I'd just like to say, thank you to everyone that reviewed, it means a lot and helps me fix up past areas, again thanks.- MBG)**

Chapter 3: New ground

-Neo's Pov-

Neo didn't like this, not one bit, this seemed dangerous, even to such a skilled fighter such as herself, she wanted out. The room she was in was light and tidy, in one corner there was a water machine, complete with a stack of plastic cups held to the side of the machine. The machine was placed next to the door, a door she very much wanted to get out of. In the middle of the room was a large wooden table, painted silver, It was round in shape and could seat at least 15 people, there were no windows in the room, leaving the mysterious light source confusing to the young woman. There were quite clearly two sides on the round table, defined by the two forces seated at each end, on Neo's side was Cinder, Roman, Mercury and Emerald. The other side contained the Deadly force of Ozpin, Glynda, proffeser port and another huntsman she didn't know.

Cinder was shooting death glares at Glynda, who, although visibly agitated, did a good job of not reacting back. Ozpin was talking while Cinder and Roman were keenly listening.

"I think it's in the best of both our interests if this violence on the streets of Vale could be stopped, We both know that you have the ability to boss around the White Fang, and we both know I have the power and people to stop it." Ozpin was threating Cinder, who surprisingly didn't try to kill him, Cinder had never done this before, Neo was beyond petrified, Ozpin paused for a drink of his coffee, before he continued his menacing speech. "We also both know that continued fighting would lead to unnecessary... Casualties on both sides, so I proposed a truce, before it's too late, although I know you might want to think about so we'll give you some time, how about..." Ozpin faltered thinking of a suitable time frame, destroying his terrifying aura, Glynda looked like giving up at this point, noticing another of the professor's mistakes. "well half an hour, _**don't**_ keep us waiting" She finished off for Ozpin, Stinging venom in her words.

Cinder looked at her team, and for the first time Neo had ever seen, Cinder looked scared, _**terrified**_ , even. Such a thought gave Neo chills down her spine, Cinder lost in a thoughtful stance had visibly given up, and said with a sincere tone "well I guess we have to do this, but given the first chance you have I want-" Ozpin quickly moved to their side of the room. "No" and left again, Cinder's jaw was on the floor, shocked at the man's attentive ability. "Okay we'll play by their rules, we can still have a little fun though" Roman chimed in, egar to get this over with. Roman then signaled at the Opposite end of the room, signing that they had made their choice. Ozpin sat down, as did the rest of his...lacky's, "Glad we could be more civilized" at this point he glared at the Flame vixen. "As an act of good faith I have arranged for the three of your youngest" with one hand he gestured of the trio of Neo, Emerald and Mercury. "To join Beacon, as to show that bridges can be made between good and ev-" catching himself before he insulted his guest, he decided to re-phrase the sentence. "Between people like us and people like you. "Wait, Jaune goes to Beacon right?, Neo smiled, what was a nightmare was quickly a revenge opportunity, she would not let this one go to waste.

-Jaune's Pov-

Jaune was feeling sick to his stomach, not literally, but he couldn't digest the news Yang was telling him. "So that's why I wanted to call you, your going to be sharing the school with that small freak and her friends" Yang concluded visibly pisssed. "Now we both know that we're not fond of them, but don't you think that's too mean?" Jaune asked, wondering himself why he was standing up to his tormentor, at this Pyrrah even had a go at him. "That midget nearly killed us both Jaune." " **Okay if yang looked pissed Pyrrah's turning into king Kong.** " Pyrrah looked like she was ready to kill the short woman, Jaune felt sorry for the woman in question,always getting bullied because of her height, but then even he had to admit, he wanted to punch her right in her smug face. Still Jaune was pretty amazed that the woman hadn't killed him in the street that day.

-Neo's Pov-

Neo boarded the bullhead, accompanied by the two _**idiots**_ she had to put up with, her suitcase was packed to the brim, she was going to beat the students of Beacon into the dirt in every single way, especially Jaune, okay now she was being obsessive. Neo chided herself for her irresponsibility.

-A few hours later/Beacon-

"And here is where the three of you will be staying" Ozpin then turned and left, leaving the trio alone. Neo turned to the room, using her key, she turned the lock and entered the dark space, as Mercury and emerald filled in she flicked on the lights, illuminating the dark room, it was straight and narrow, at the end of the room was a long and thin window, on each side of the window was a set of bunk beds, next to the beds were wardrobes and the sort, near the door was another door leading to the bathroom which, as Neo was finding out, contained a bath and shower, toilet, sink and all the necessities. There was a mirror on top of the sink, which also doubled as an cupboard. Sighing, she set her suitcase down on the bed to the right of the window, glaring at Mercury and Emerald, challenging one of the two to try and use the top bed of her bunk, thankfully they got the idea and started playing rock-paper-scissors as to who got the top bed. This all became part of the background as Neo started unpacking, putting everything where it should be, feeling slightly hungry, Neo decided to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat, the couple stared at her courage to go into the unknown by herself, closing the door while waving, Neo left the dorm, she was going to have an adventure at Beacon.

After finding her way to the cafeteria, Neo was greeted by all the students of Beacon looking at her spitefully, this only prompting a smirk from Neo. In that instant, all of the students had subconsciously agreed that the new woman was more aggravating than any of Yang's puns. Neo then completely ignored the student and went to get her food, adding insult to injury. This did not go unnoticed, as Neo sat on the furthest from Jaune's table, not wanting to start any fight this early on, even though Cinder had quite clearly wanted otherwise. Her thoughts were interrupted by the deep voice of a tall, strong teen, "Hey, midget girl!" Cardin sneered as he walked towards the sadist. She took note of Jaune's gulp after hearing the tall bully yell, interesting to use in later arrangements. She looked at the bully, staring daggers of ice, which he found amusing, "You sure someone as fragile as yourself can survive a day at Beacon, you're worse than Jauney boy", Neo inwardly giggled at her victim's nickname, while on the outside she just smirked, again noticing Jaune's look of fear towards the bully. Well... she'd give him something to fear.

-Jaune's pov-

" **She is going to kill Cardin for that! What do I do? Think think think, you can't let her kill the man!"** Thankfully, Jaune didn't have to save Cardin from the situation as Cardin quite literally saved himself, "You know we have a training room, we're allowed to have training matches. Come with me, so I can grind you into the dirt and show the school how pathetic you are." Cardin sneered at the woman. If Jaune was scared, now he was petrified, "He is going to die, and it is going to be long and painful." To add to his horror, his tormentor just smiled, and followed happily, and then, the rest of Beacon followed, eager to see their new addition's capability.

-Training room/Beacon-

Jaune was wrong. Cardin wasn't going to die, he was going to get _obliterated_. The insults he keep throwing at the woman as he got prepared to fight had obviously pissed her off. The arena was set up, the lights dimmed, the two opponents entered. Cardin went into his battle stance, waiting for his enemy to make the first move, guarding his body with his mace, and started to taunt her. Neo poised her parasol like a Rapier, and rushed towards Cardin. He swung his mace at her, yet as soon as it came into contact, she shattered. Cardin looked on with disbelief. Cheering could be heard from the crowd as they saw what Cardin didn't. Within a blink of an eye, he felt a grip on his shoulder. Neo impressed the crowd by reappearing behind the bully, grabbing him by the shoulder, twisting him round and with one spinning kick to the throat, hitting him with enough force to fling him to the other side of the room. The crowd went silent. On the screen, it showed that Cardin's aura had gone from maximum green to red in one hit. Realizing that Neo had knocked out the bully, she turned to the audience, smiled, and bowed gracefully, then strutted out the room, leaving many with the idea to stay as far away from her as possible.

-Neo's Pov-

Well, she had made an impression, there was no denying that. She knew that Emerald would be laughing at this while Mercury would probably be raging over this, going on about how they _had_ to keep a low profile, _blend in_. Neo rolled her eyes, and decided she'd go and finish her food before going back to her dorm. Turning left at her corridor, she went back to the cafeteria, sitting at her table. She continued to eat her food as the rest of the students filled in, giving her dirty looks of disgust and fear. Neo chuckled to herself, this _was_ going to be fun. Neo noticed Jaune's pale face as he entered the room. She liked to scare him, she'd have to do it more often. She lost her teaseful mindset and quieted down in fear as a very angry Ozpin entered the room, glancing at all the students until his gaze feel upon her. "NEO, MY OFFICE NOW."

Neo gulped. This wasn't good, and for the first time since...the incident, Neo was truly scared.

-Jaune's Pov-

Neo? Her name was Neo? **"Kinda like the Ice-Cream, huh?... Wait! Oh, so that's where it's from!"** Jaune thought about the name. It was... well, unique to say the least. Well, he'd have to find out more about the girl, seeming as she hadn't said a word. Ozpin came back to the room "Jaune Arc, I need a word with you." It was Jaune's time to gulp. That was classic Ozpin, springing surprises on you at the last second, like flinging you off a cliff and into a jungle, _ **"Oh, wasn't that fun**_ **..."** Pyrrah was the first to say anything about it "Jaune, I know I don't need to say this, but if you're in the same room as that Neo girl...be safe, okay?" The Amazon said, with a hint of concern in her voice. Jaune gave a childlike smile and replied "I won't, don't forget I'm an-" Pyrrah interrupted his speech before he could finish "An Arc, I know, I know" she smiled at him. He waved to the team, before heading towards Ozpin's office, unaware of the events that were about to befall him.

 **(A/U big things planned for ch4 and 5, as for update times, it won't be weekly, at the most fortnightly or monthly, but I've got my GCSE mocks in the next two weeks so I'm a bit busy, sorry about the massive delay, and yeah had to pick things up abit, happy to answer any questions you have, put a hint of arkos in there ;D don't worry, it will be a NeoXJaune, but I won't make it too easy for Neo, and no, she will not fall in love with him during one sentence, I'm planning for them to gradually become friends, and for them to go on from there, as they will most likely take a long time doing this, and they won't always see eye to eye, to answer a few questions that I feel need explaining:**

 **1:** What was the incident?, **here I was dwelling into Neo's background and to explain why she's kinda mute**

 **2:** I thought all of Jaune's team hated him? **They kinda did I guess, what happened there was in an outburst of rage they unleashed their.. hatred or fear of losing one another at the only person available, Jaune, of course in CH2 I made sure they were okay again, but I guess I should of gone into better detail in that sorry, anyway, not going to start ch4 until nov sorry, need a break, maybe ill try to see what I can do with jaune.** **)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N so the first part of this chapter is going to explain what happened in the lead up of chapter 3,and then continue where it left off, also there might be a bit of arkos, realistically Neo can't have Jaune that easily, also rating might go up to M, no lemons, calm down there, maybe, thinking about deaths, no character deaths god no, but detailed ones, poll?. Also guess how got an editor :DDDD hopefully there'll be less mistakes, but hey ho, nobody's perfect. Also a lot of insults towards Neo in the last chapter, I apologize, making fun of people's height isn't a good thing to do, don't be a dick, you can these are kinda stuck on the end of the A/U huh? Again another add on, guess who the green eyed girl was *a long stream off curses* probably introduce her disguise in ch6 or 7, got a lot planned, Halo 5 reference in here somewhere :D, and I know I'm late but HAPPY HARROWING 2015-MBG) (i know this is insanely early, ILY GUYS)**

Chapter 4: A painful reminder

-Vale/32 Hours ago/Neo's Pov

"Just take the crystal and kill him if he tries to fight back." Roman stated breathlessly, already bored by how uneventful their most recent heist was going along. On her part, Neo was doing quite well. She had dispatched most of the security without too much noise, save for the one man the screamed as she plunged the blade from the handle of her parasol into his body. She didn't kill him, despite what people thought of her she hadn't killed a man since... Since the accident that left her mute. That was when her life of crime had started, and she didn't regret a second of it. Coming back to the present, she was about to grab the dust crystal from the old man behind the counter when the glass roof of the museum suddenly shattered, causing glass to cascade to the ground. RWBY and JNPR, the usual teams, entered. Neo smiled, as did Roman, they were finally going to have some fun. Well, that smile died quickly when Ozpin and Glynda fell through the shattered roof too and saw that it was their turn to smile. Neo knew they had already lost, what could she and Roman do against the head of Beacon? Cinder had most probably left by now, she was supposed to be on guard duty, but the flame vixen didn't want to get her hands dirty. Ozpin then proceeded to announce how he had captured Cinder, and he wanted to have a little... talk.

-Beacon/present-

Neo sat in the furnished room quite comfortably, considering the man behind the desk in front of her could kill her in a second. He was talking to Jaune, to his discomfort, and her pleasure was sitting next to the little minx. She however was staring at his bookshelf, stacked with book upon book on how to efficiently kill a man, Grimm and other afterthoughts ranged his walls. Ozpin cleared his throat, catching the attention of both of the young adults. "Which brings me to my current problem. As I'm sure your aware, all teams have members in groups of four-you however, are in a three, of course if your combat skills of all your teammates are above average, as which you've proved yourself to be capable, we will leave you as a three." Ozpin paused, creating tension so thick Neo thought her heart would burst. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, and continued "Which is why I have decided, to have your team work with Jaune's, as to check of the combat capability of your team, and your ability to work together, as one. Your mission however, is to venture deep into the forests of Vale, and investigate many disturbances of Grimm as reported by the locals. When you get back, I shall evaluate your team based on what Jaune tells me." Ozpin finished, leaving a hint of curiosity in the end of his speech. He had a right to be curious, he'd seen how Mercury and Emerald's relationship was, they got on together like clockwork but when they had disputes, it was the equivalent of two siblings arguing, fighting frustratedly knowing you couldn't kill the other because the whole family would know who did it. Neo chided herself again. Maybe her knowledge of family was bad, After all, it wasn't her fault, you couldn't change who your parents were. Jaune sat there, his mouth agape, quietly saying "what?" over and over.

-Jaune's Pov-

"What?"…..."I have to do what?" Jaune turned towards the woman, she looked at him, giggled and smiled, "That's bad, very very bad." He thought to himself, yet knowing just how well she was in combat scared him even more. If her teammates fought as well as she did, they could kill the whole team and no one would know for weeks. This sent shivers down his spine, and scared him to his very core. He didn't like this at all. Ozpin then stood up, grabbing his empty coffee cup, walked over to the door, opened it, and motioned for them to leave, and followed the two out.

-Next day/Bullhead landing area-

Team JNPR and team NME stood on the landing pad, breathing in fresh air as the Duo of teams waited for the bullhead, it was supposed to have arrived at least 20 minutes ago, but it hadn't yet, this gave Jaune a tugging feeling that something was wrong, he had explained the situation to his team last night, needless to say they weren't very happy about it, still, as Jaune had said to them, might as well get it over with a quick as possible, Neo and her companions sat on one side of the large concrete slab, while Jaune and his team sat on the other, tired of the divide between them Jaune laid down on the floor, watching the beautiful skyline, waiting for the ride to come, slowly succumbing to sleep as the gentle feel of the wind lulled him to rest.

-Neo's Pov-

The bullhead had arrived. She watched as the VTOL plane landed in front of her. She had her sneaking suspicions about the delay, but her fears were confirmed by the scratch marks across the hull, snaking their way towards the cockpit. The pilot obviously had some troubles making it to Beacon in one piece, the scratches and dents stopped at the cockpit, where the glass had broken. The massive plane landed, the landing ramp opening slowly, The pilot, dressed in uniform, walked out, clutching his bleeding shoulder. As he walked past the two teams and a very concerned Ozpin, he muttered " _Bloody Grimm_." Obviously there were a lot of questions to be answered, but now was not the time. The two teams boarded the plane, and sat while waiting for their new pilot to arrive, making small talk between the two teams were Nora and Mercury. Nora, still cautious of the man, was engrossed in his talk of his weapons, she loved the idea of things that go **Boom** in places where you wouldn't expect things to make loud noises. Slowly, her defensive struggle gave away as she got more and more interested in how his "Gun-Boots" , as she called them, worked.

-Somewhere over Vale's forests/30 minutes later-

Neo was thinking about what type of Grimm had clawed the plane. Surely it must have been the bird types, " _Nevermore_ " as they were more often called. She remembered the lesson she'd been forced to have with professor Port last night and apparently the team needed basic knowledge of what they were up against before they left. Of course Mercury and Emerald fell asleep when he started rambling on about previous missions and shenanigans, although Neo listened, there were useful knowledge to be learnt in his ramblings and escapades, such as tactics, what the Grimm fight like and so on. Neo was always attentive. The two teams, as Neo had failed to notice in the midst of her pondering, were eagerly getting along, talking about weapons and fight styles. The boy named Ren, obviously in a relationship with the ginger, had quietly observed the chatter, observing things such as weaknesses. His fatal mistake, however, was questioning her, "So how do you fight? With the Illusions and everything?" In that second Neo's smile had faltered and dropped. Mercury and Emerald had gone quiet, speechless with fear, until Emerald had piped up " _Uh_ , Neo, She's _uumm_.." Emerald glanced at Neo, who in return nodded for her to continue, Emerald let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in, and continued. "She's mute, she had an... Incident when she was young, she obviously doesn't want us to tell you, but _uhh_ , she can't talk, so please don't bring it up again." Ren nodded, and apologized, the air in the plane suddenly became very awkward, then slowly, Ren laughed, then Emerald, then the rest of the crew. They had managed to gain the trust of the team, for now. The new pilot, a woman in her early twenties, radioed the now one unit. "Thirty seconds till drop off, get ready."

-Vale's Forest, Near cave Meridian/5 Minutes later-

Neo was about to go off with her teammates, and Jaune with his, when Ren had called the two Hunting parties together. Mercury was aching to go out and kill stuff, namely Grimm, while the two girls listened to what he had to say. Ren looked at the group and then started with, "We should split up. If we go off, it'll create more of a drift between us two-that and we won't be able to evaluate the three of you." Emerald agreed to this, probably plotting something sinister. She turned to Neo, the biggest grin Neo had ever seen plastered to her face. Neo giggled in response putting her hand up, signalling her agreement with the plan. Ren then proceeded to tell them their newly assigned teams: "Jaune, you go with Neo, Nora and Emerald, I'll go with Pyrrha and Mercury." He'd probably put them together on their fighting skills, but still, Jaune had shuddered when he'd looked at Neo. Pyrrha was obviously not happy about this, as she'd approached Jaune, and whispered something in his ear ("Hey, you be careful around them, okay? I still don't trust her.") Jaune had smiled, and hugged the Amazon, to Neo's dismay. She'd have to do something about that. She smiled like a sadist, she knew how to make the team doubt each other, and she could manipulate Jaune, seeming as he was clearly weak-willed, all she had to do was wait, but thankfully, not too long. Jaune walked up to the group, ready to leave, Pyrrah called out to Neo. "We can still trust you, right? You won't try to hurt him?" Neo just shrugged, trying to get a rise out the woman and was glad to see she succeeded, "I don't trust you, give me a reason why I should." Pyrrah was cleary going on the offensive, taking an unarmed fighting stance, hand resting on the hilt of her sword. Neo smiled sweetly, as if accepting her demand, turned to Jaune, tracing a delicate finger across his jaw, then brushed her lips with his in a quick kiss. She took a step back, smiled, before another giggle as she shattered, as Pyrrah was filled with rage and had tried to punch her. She walked away smiling at Emerald who was confused at first, but soon got the idea, Emerald giggled as well, realizing how evil the petite woman really was. They were followed by an extremely confused Jaune, who had stood there for a few seconds, frozen in shock, before running from the fuming Amazon gladiator and Nora, who was skeptical of Neo's loyalty... And Jaune's.

 **(A/U okay so some good ideas and answers will be posted here, first I'd like to thank my editor for giving me the kissing scene, it was fun to work with, hopefully he get's an FF account, although most of his stories are made up they're pretty good.**

 **1) how long will the story be?**

 **my current goal in 20 chapters, I may lengthen it but hopefully it'll be twenty at a minimum.**

 **2) what are your goals for this story/where is this story headed?**

 **Neo and Jaune? KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE**

 **3) I thought Jaune was supposed to be abandoned by his teammates?**

 **the story isn't over yet, those things don't happen quickly, but soon maybe soon**

 **and that's all, any additional idea's will be posted in the next section/chapter, but first, an idea I found from a piece of artwork, this is by no means my idea and I won't even attempt it until after my current story is done but if you wanna have a go at it don't hesitate to pm me so two people don't try and do the same thing, but here it is:**

 **So Jaune is doing his thing, blah blah blah, something happens and Jaune activates his semblance!, what exactly is this exactly, what OP master does he become? nothing, basically, it turns his corcea mors (the sword not the shield) into a person, I was thinking of having it be a girl because I like ships and KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE (I'm sorry, I can't help it) and the shield? well she wields the shield, (no don't go, lemme finnish) and she can transform the shield, e.g. Chain Form, where the shield is made from chains and chains spurt from the ground and bind or attack their target, if you've read "Tate no yuusha no nariagari" on manga fox (mobile what is wrong with me? I know) I'm under the impression it's not a webtoon, but in the 18 amazing chapters it has so far it shows some pretty cool shield shifting,like I said complete credit goes to the artist of that picture, anyway cya guys-MBG)**


	5. Important Note

Hey guys, MightBeGone here.

if your having doubts this is **_exactly_** what you think it is.  
I'm abandoning this story.

Let me explain:  
I've lost all motivation for this story, I no longer like the show, I no longer watch the show, the motivation and any type of driving force for this had just been lost. I have no inspiration for this at all.

NeoXjaune is still my best ship by the way.

I'm giving this idea/premise/the story itself even up for adoption, i don't want it to die.

Now. For those of you who wanted to know where this was going. I have a very bare boned structure here:

(keep in mind this is an idea structure, and i might've never gone down anything here at all)

Jaune and Neo earn trust in each other, from missions from beacon, to just day to day activities, Neo eventually realises she is falling for Jaune, Neo tries to kill Jaune for said reason. Neo realises that Jaune will not fight her during said fight, Neo realises she and jaune have feelings for each other.

Pyrrah attacks neo at midnight, neo in self defence either seriously maims or kills Pyrrah (not cliche) if pyrrah survives she goes after Jaune, trying to persuade him to leave neo for her. ( she can be selfish too). jaune is persuaded. Neo fights vale for Jaune

meanwhile Jaune realises he'll never get over Neo, and fights beacon for her. two meet, ride off into the sunset for happy ending ( like i said extremely bareboned, i like to flesh things out)

if Neo did kill Pyrrah then Jaune leaves Neo. Neo ashamed of herself joins back up with the white fang. Jaune and Neo meet sometime later on the battlefield, old flames arise and they fight the white fang and beacon to be together.

Please keep in mind that if i ever do get back into the series I'll try my hand at this

thanks for everything, hopefully you'll guys will give me the amazing and lovely support you have on this story, with anything else I try.

i read all the comment and messages, they've helped me improve, i love you all, and hopefully i'll see you next time, for now, peace-MBG

please note i am doing a warframe FF


End file.
